The force motor of the present invention is a limited angle torque motor which is particularly suited for use in certain types of high pressure fluid proportional servo control systems including but not limited to aircraft controls to drive a proportional control valve of relatively short stroke. The fluid pressure may for example be on the order of 1000 psi or more. In such a motor, it would be advantageous to provide for null centering of the rotor assembly as well as be able to establish valve null position bias through adjustments within the motor itself. Another desirable feature would be to provide for absorption of the full stroke rotor inertia within the motor. Moreover, provision should desirably be made for tamper-proof positioning of the stator assembly on the rotor assembly so that once the stator electrical torque null is set, it cannot be inadvertently altered.